reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius
Faction: Magic Attack: 2470 - 3910 (1-1) Defense: 2020 - 3200 (1-1) Cost: 7 Ability: Battle Rage Who needs to waste their life crotchety old master? The daring apprentice wanted adventure and fame. The sharp witted pupil left with Grimoire in hand, and set out for the world ready for whatever challenges lay ahead! Time to get going! Sirius+ Attack: 3860 - 5482 (2-3) Defense: 2340 - 4490 (2-3) Cost: 7 Ability: Battle Rage Who needs to waste their life crotchety old master? The daring apprentice wanted adventure and fame. Traveling through the land, searching for dangers where ever they lie! A smile on his face and a spell at hand, Bring on the next one! Sirius++ Attack: 3250 - 6596 (4-7++) Defense: 2670 - 5398 (4-7++) Cost: 7 Ability: Battle Rage Who needs to waste their life crotchety old master? The daring apprentice wanted adventure and fame. The charm of the dashing sorcerer spread throughout the land. Never backing down, taking on any opponent. Is that your best shot? Sirius (Wild Adventurer) Attack: 4060 Defense: 3320 Cost: 7 Ability: Battle Rage An unappeasable appetite, for the next quest, brought the gallant wizard from sea to sea. Wherever there was tale of some great power, head long he rushed, weaving spells, winning hearts, and adding another notch to his belt. This is the life! Sirius (Wild Adventurer) MAXED Attack (4-1): 7450 ◊ Defense (4-1): 6128 ◊ Attack (4-7): 8135 Defense (4-7): 6657 Attack (8-15): 8419 Defense (8-15): 6890 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 2/9/2013 Sirius was added with The Treasure Trove Limited Quest as a reward for completing the Bewitched Urn Event Treasure Set. was untradable upon release but became tradable on 12/13/2013 Mythology Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky, almost twice as bright as Canopus, the next brightest star. The name "Sirius" is derived from the Ancient Greek: Seirios ("glowing" or "scorcher"). What the naked eye perceives as a single star is actually a binary star system, consisting of a white main-sequence star, Sirius A, and a faint white dwarf companion, Sirius B. The system is among Earth's near neighbors and the closest star (after the Sun) that can be seen with a naked eye. It was originally composed of two bright bluish stars. The more massive of these, Sirius B, consumed its resources and became a red giant before shedding its outer layers and collapsing into its current state as a white dwarf around 120 million years ago. Sirius is also known colloquially as the "Dog Star", reflecting its prominence in its constellation, Canis Major (Greater Dog). The heliacal rising of Sirius marked the flooding of the Nile in Ancient Egypt and the "dog days" of summer for the ancient Greeks, while to the Polynesians it marked winter and was an important star for navigation around the Pacific Ocean. [Source: Wikipedia] Category:Event Treasure Category:Rare Category:Magic Category:Chaos Category:Battle Rage Category:All Cards